


Żyj i ciesz się, że żyjesz

by LadyLauren



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLauren/pseuds/LadyLauren
Summary: Historia o tym, jak Osen spotkał się ze swoim przyszłym Mistrzem.
Relationships: Lorlen & Osen (Black Magician Trilogy)
Kudos: 2





	Żyj i ciesz się, że żyjesz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Zarówno miejsce akcji jak i postaci nie należą do mnie, a do Pani Canavan. Ja je sobie tylko pożyczam, ale oddam w nienaruszonym stanie. Lub prawie nienaruszonym. A, i Varra jest moim własnym wymysłem.

Dom Sair nie należał co prawda do najbogatszych w Kyralii, ale od wieków cieszył się szacunkiem i poważaniem nawet wśród bardziej zamożnych rodzin. Członkowie tegoż Domu cechowali się wybitną kulturą osobistą, wiedzą w praktycznie każdym zagadnieniu, a chociaż w ich żyłach nie płynęła krew magów – jeśli już, było jej bardzo mało – zajmowali oni znaczące pozycje na królewskim dworze, w gwardii czy innych ważnych instytucjach.

Byli też słynni ze swojej żelaznej zasady – cenili honor ponad wszystko. Nienaganna opinia, którą pieczołowicie wyrabiały kolejne pokolenia przez wiele lat, musiała nieustannie się utrzymywać. Mieszkańcy Domu Sair nie mogli sobie zatem pozwalać na żadne potknięcia. Nie mogli okryć swej rodziny hańbą, jeśli nie chcieli zostać napiętnowani przez jej członków. Nie, ten Dom musiał być idealny. Perfekcyjny i bez skazy. I taki pozostawał przez lata.

Do czasu.

Do czasu, kiedy Varra z Domu Sair zauroczyła się w żeglarzu z wyspy Lan. Do czasu, kiedy na świat przyszedł jej nieślubny syn.

Kiedy członkowie Domu się dowiedzieli, wpadli w furię i wyklęli kobietę. Wyrzucili ją na bruk, nie chcąc mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Varra znienawidziła ich za to. Znienawidziła swojego kochanka. Znienawidziła samą siebie.

A przede wszystkim, z jakiegoś powodu, znienawidziła swojego syna.

Nadała mu imię, które miało napiętnować go, jako skazę na honorze ich Domu. Miało przypominać mu, że pozbawił ją wszystkiego, co miała. Nawet jeśli wina nie leżała po jego stronie, kobieta nie chciała tego dostrzec. Członkowie Domu Sair nie znosili porażek. Nie przyznawali się do błędu. Bo przecież błędów nie popełniali.

A jednak Varra to zrobiła. I wskutek tego „błędu” urodziło się jej dziecko. Szrama na jej honorze. Pomyłka. Skaza.

_Osen_.

Chłopiec był śliczny, choć daleko mu było do typowej kyraliańskiej urody. Chociaż skórę miał jasną, bladą i niezwykle cienką, wszelkie pozostałe cechy pokazywały wyraźnie jego mieszane pochodzenie. Włosy miał blond a oczy niebieskie – jak morze, zza którego przypłynął kiedyś jego ojciec i który tam też zniknął. Malcowi nigdy nie dane było go poznać. Właściwie jedyną osobą, z którą spędzał czas była matka, choć i ją widywał niezbyt często. Varra nie mogła znieść jego widoku. I naturalnie nie pozwalała, by ktokolwiek inny miał styczność z dzieckiem.

Nie „jej” dzieckiem. Nigdy nie uważała się za jego matkę. Nie mówiła do niego „synu”. Nie zwracała się do niego też imieniem. W ogóle rzadko się do niego odzywała.

Chłopiec wychowywał się samotnie. Przez pierwsze pięć lat jego życia matka poświęcała mu jeszcze niekiedy uwagę. Nauczyła go mówić (choć później niejednokrotnie tego żałowała) i czytać – głównie po to, żeby znaleźć mu jakieś zajęcie na długi czas. Choć nie mieszkała już w rodzinnym domu, posiadała ogromną bibliotekę i co jakiś czas przynosiła coraz to nowe książki. Nie robiła tego z troski o syna – chciała po prostu zapomnieć o jego istnieniu, a danie mu czegoś do czytania zwykle jej to umożliwiało.

Gdy malec osiągnął wiek szkolny, Varra zorganizowała mu spotkania z nauczycielką raz w tygodniu. Uważała, że częstsze jej wizyty będą zbędne. W pewnym sensie miała rację – chłopiec, który od zawsze wychowywał się wśród książek rozwinął w sobie niesamowitą pamięć, a przy tym chęć do nauki. Wiedza była jego jedyną towarzyszką i chociaż nie mógł z nią porozmawiać, uśmiechnąć się do niej, przytulić jej czy poprosić o przysługę, pozostawała mu wierna i nigdy go nie opuszczała. Znajdował w niej pewne pocieszenie.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że samotność bardzo męczyła. Siedząc na parapecie wielkiego okrągłego okna w pokoju na górnym piętrze, z którego rozciągał się widok na Wewnętrzny Krąg, widywał swoich rówieśników – dziewczynki i chłopców, rumianych i roześmianych, bawiących się wspólnie. Zastanawiał się czasem, dlaczego on nie może mieć takiego życia. Kiedy pewnego razu odważył się spytać o to matkę, spojrzała na niego ostro i powiedziała tylko: „Ciesz się, żałosne stworzenie, że w ogóle żyjesz”.

Chłopca te słowa zabolały, ale nie miał zamiaru się sprzeczać. Varra od urodzenia uczyła go posłuszeństwa. Nie kwestionował jej słów, nie dyskutował, przyjmował jej warunki w każdej sprawie.

Ale to sprawiało tylko, że czuł się jak w więzieniu. Zniewolony i ograniczony. Jednak cóż mógł na to poradzić? Nic. Nie mógł się zbuntować, nie mógł uciec – bo i dokąd miałby pójść? Mógł tylko zaakceptować swoje życie – jakie by ono nie było. W chwilach zwątpienia przypominał sobie słowa matki. „Ciesz się, że w ogóle żyjesz”.

I w ten sposób przeżył dwanaście lat.

*

Skończyła się wiosna. Kwiaty przekwitły, drzewa zazieleniły się, owoce zaczęły dojrzewać. Osen przyglądał się tym zmianom, podziwiając harmonię życia w naturze. Obserwował najdrobniejsze szczegóły, potrafił nawet stwierdzić, czy owoce zmieniły kolor na ciemniejszy w ciągu dnia. Bawiła go jego nieprzeciętna spostrzegawczość. Zapewne niektórzy ludzie nie potrafili wyćwiczyć jej przez całe życie, a jemu udało się w tak młodym wieku.

Ale tylko dlatego, że nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

Uśmiechnął się smutno i zeskoczył z parapetu. W taki piękny dzień miał ochotę wyjść sobie do ogrodu i leżeć na szmaragdowej trawie, grzejąc się w słońcu. Ale żeby się tam znaleźć, musiałby zejść na dół i przejść przez kuchnię, gdzie prawdopodobnie siedziała obecnie jego matka. Wątpił, czy zniosłaby teraz jego widok. Poprzedniego dnia wróciła późno, zmęczona i zdenerwowana. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła syna jedzącego kolację, przegoniła go do pokoju, krzycząc, że nie chce go widzieć. Chłopiec zamknął się więc w swoim małym świecie i, kiedy łzy zdążyły już wyschnąć, wrócił do książek.

Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że matka traktuje go jak zło konieczne i obwinia za wszystkie swoje niepowodzenia. Ale nadal… bardzo go to bolało.

W swoich książkach znajdywał obrazy troskliwych matek oraz opiekuńczych ojców. Zastanawiał się często dlaczego w jego rodzinie było inaczej. Dlaczego nie ma ojca, a matka go nienawidzi?

Gdy był młodszy, próbował wielokrotnie pytać o to Varrę. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymywał, było polecenie zejścia jej z oczu i ewentualnie kilka uderzeń w ramię, plecy czy twarz. Kiedy trochę dorósł, zdał sobie sprawę, że lepiej nie zadawać matce takich pytań. Odpowiedzi próbował szukać na inne sposoby, lecz nigdy jej ich nie znalazł – ani w książkach, ani z obserwacji ludzi na ulicach czy podsłuchiwania ich, gdy był w ogrodzie.

Chłopcu zaburczało w brzuchu. Westchnął cicho, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był głodny. Teraz już musiał zejść do kuchni.

Przeszedł przez obszerny, choć skromnie urządzony pokój i otworzył drzwi. Na szczęście nie skrzypiały.

Schodząc po schodach wmawiał sobie, że może złość zdążyła już matce minąć. Jednak ta wątła nadzieja prysła, gdy tylko znalazł się na dolnym piętrze. Dostrzegł Varrę siedzącą przy kuchennym stole z marsową miną. Z gardła wyrwało mu się ciche westchnienie. Zjedzenie czegoś może nie okazać się takie proste.

Matka spostrzegła jego obecność – trudno było nie zauważyć jego bladej skóry i złocistej czupryny na tle schodów z ciemnego drewna. Wbiła w niego spojrzenie tak ostre, że malca przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Mimo to, skłonił jej z szacunkiem głowę.

– Dzień dobry, matko.

Jak zwykle, Varra nie odpowiedziała. Jedynie zmierzyła syna wzrokiem. Osen stał w miejscu ze spuszczoną głową, czekając cierpliwie co powie.

– Co ty tu robisz o tej porze? – odezwała się w końcu.

Chłopiec zerknął ukradkiem na zegar – było już dawno po południu.

– Cóż, nie jadłem nic od rana – wyznał. Prawdę mówiąc nie jadł od wczoraj. Nie miał okazji dokończyć skromnej kolacji. – Chciałem tylko wziąć sobie coś do jedzenia. Zaraz wrócę na górę – wytłumaczył się szybko. Varra uniosła tylko brew i po chwili przeszywania syna wzrokiem, wróciła do książki, której lekturę chłopiec ośmielił się jej przerwać.

– Zatem, częstuj się – powiedziała dziwnym, sarkastycznym tonem. – Skoro zdecydowałam się ciebie utrzymywać przez tyle lat, szkoda by było, gdybyś teraz umarł mi z głodu.

Osen zacisnął pięści, czując jak jego drobne ciałko drży. Matka nie potrafiła się powtrzymać od nieustannego przypominania mu, jak wielkim jest dla niej ciężarem. Bolało go to. Tyle razy już słyszał, że jest jedynie skazą na honorze jej i całej rodziny. Uważała go za bezużytecznego, natrętnego pasożyta – nawet jeśli chłopiec robił wszystko, żeby sprawić matce jak najmniej zachodu.

Nigdy nie powiedziała mu choć jednego ciepłego słowa, nie okazała ani krztyny sympatii. Nie wspominając nawet o miłości.

– Długo jeszcze będziesz tak stał? – odezwała się Varra, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki.

Osen otrząsnął i ruszył do kuchni, starając się stąpać jak najciszej. Nie było sensu się nad sobą użalać. Jego życie wyglądało tak, jak wyglądało i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Bo cóż mógłby zrobić, żeby matka go pokochała, albo przynajmniej zaakceptowała? Żeby przestał być dla niej jedynie przeszkodą i przypomnieniem jej dawnych błędów? Chyba jedynie usunąć się z jej życia.

Otworzył kuchenną szafkę i zaczął szukać w niej chleba, sera, owoców… czegokolwiek, co mógłby złapać w swoje cienkie paluszki i prędko wycofać się do pokoju. Ale, ku swemu rozczarowaniu, nic takiego nie znalazł. Ich służąca akurat miała tego dnia wolne – rano Varra poleciła jej jedynie przygotować śniadanie dla siebie, zapominając oczywiście o synu. Zakupy służka zrobi dopiero jutro, więc dla Osena oznaczało to kolejny dzień bez jedzenia. A takie dni ostatnio zdarzały się coraz częściej… Czyżby matka wbrew swoim słowom naprawdę chciała go zagłodzić?

Nie, pomyślał. Varra mogła go nienawidzić, ale żeby aż tak bardzo chciała się go pozbyć?

– Jeszcze tu jesteś? – mruknęła kobieta po chwili. – Nie możesz się zdecydować? – prychnęła.

– Kiedy… nic tutaj nie ma – powiedział Osen cicho, zamykając szafkę.

Papier zaszeleścił, gdy Varra przewracała stronę.

– Och, bardzo mi przykro – rzekła, choć jej ton wskazywał na coś zupełnie przeciwnego. – Chyba musisz wrócić do swojej stałej diety opartej na wodzie i woli przetrwania.

Kolejny cios, jakże trafnie wymierzony. Chłopiec zamrugał.

– Ale ja…

Rozległ się niespodziewany huk, gdy Varra zatrzasnęła raptownie książkę.

– Ach, doskonale cię rozumiem – wycedziła. – Jesteś głodny i myślisz, że wyczaruję ci jedzenie.

– Ależ nie, matko… – wymamrotał szybko Osen, ale było już za późno.

– Niestety, nie jestem magiem – ciągnęła kobieta. – A nawet gdybym była, nie zmarnowałabym na ciebie ani krztyny mocy. Zresztą, popatrz na miasto, na slumsy! – Wykonała nieokreślony, zamaszysty gest ręką. – Nie tylko ty nie masz co zjeść. Ludzie umierają z głodu, całymi tygodniami nie mając czym się pożywić, a ty po jednej dobie czujesz się z tego powodu bardzo pokrzywdzony!

Malec nie próbował protestować, choć w jego umyśle odzywały się głosy sprzeciwu. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy nie dostał nic do jedzenia. Owszem, nie przymierał głodem, ale miał okropną niedowagę. Był chudy, słaby i chorowity. A Varra z jakiegoś powodu wolała właśnie teraz zwracać uwagę na mieszkańców slumsów, choć nigdy wcześniej jej na nich nie zależało…

Osen odgonił od siebie te myśli. Nie było sensu spierać się z matką, więc tylko pokornie spuścił głowę.

– Przepraszam… – wyszeptał. – Ja… Lepiej już sobie pójdę.

– Mądra decyzja – oceniła Varra. – A jedzenia i tak nie dostaniesz.

– Ale… – wyrwało się chłopcu. Matka spiorunowała go wzrokiem, aż przeszedł go dreszcz.

– Nic. Ode mnie. Nie dostaniesz – wycedziła. – Być może to cię nauczy pokory. I tego, że masz nie pokazywać mi się na oczy, ty żałosne stworzenie!

– Matko… – Osen poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Varra najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiła, wbijając kolejne noże w jego i tak już strzaskane serduszko.

– Co? – spytała. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego niby mam cię karmić? Dlaczego mam cię utrzymywać? Co takiego dla mnie zrobiłeś, żebym musiała ci się odpłacać w ten sposób?

– Je… jestem twoim synem… – szepnął malec, dławiąc się już łzami.

Varra roześmiała się donośnie, aczkolwiek w tym śmiechu nie było krztyny wesołości.

– I to ma być twoja jedyna zasługa? – Jej oczy zwęziły się w szparki. – A zatem pozwól, że coś ci uświadomię. Nie zasługujesz na jedzenie. Nie zasługujesz na nic. Ty nawet nie zasługujesz na życie!

Po tych słowach w umyśle Osena zapadła absolutna cisza.

Coś w nim pękło. Zabolało bardziej, niż dotychczasowe narzekania i żale Varry na jego osobę. Dotychczas wmawiała mu tylko, że jest najgorszym błędem w jej życiorysie. Uświadamiała mu nieustannie, jaki to jest bezużyteczny i bezwartościowy. I Osen przez całe życie starał się to przyjąć do wiadomości. Wyryć jak mantrę w swoim sercu. Nawet wzbudzić w sobie żal i poczucie winy z tego powodu, jakoś umniejszyć wartość swojego istnienia. Z tego powodu jego zdrowie psychiczne wisiało na włosku, a kolejne docinki ze strony matki tylko pchały go ku całkowitemu załamaniu.

Ale przez cały ten czas przypominał sobie jedno zdanie. Bolesną, aczkolwiek jednocześnie mądrą sentencję, która przez dwanaście lat utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach. „Ciesz się, że w ogóle żyjesz”.

„Ciesz się, że żyjesz”.

I Osen się cieszył. W każdym, choćby najbardziej ponurym dniu odnajdywał sens i pocieszenie. Nawet jeśli Varra uparcie starała się ugasić w nim ten drobny, tlący się w nim jeszcze płomyk radości. Nieustannie go upokarzała, obwiniała za jej własne błędy. Ale nigdy nie kwestionowała jego prawa do życia, nie starała mu się go zabrać. Mimo, że zapewne Osen opacznie zrozumiał jej słowa, matka mówiła mu wprost, żeby pomimo wszystko nadal żył.

A teraz nagle zdawała się żałować, że wpoiła mu tę naukę. Zapragnęła odebrać mu jedyną nadzieję. Wyrwać z serca i pozostawić dziurę, której chłopiec nigdy niczym nie zapełni.

„Ty nawet nie zasługujesz na życie!”

Umysł chłopca zamglił się, a oddech na moment ustał. Przez chwilę malec czuł krew pulsującą boleśnie na jego skroniach, potem przestał odczuwać cokolwiek. Słowa matki jeszcze raz odbiły się echem w jego uszach, głowie, duszy. „Nie zasługujesz na życie. Nie zasługujesz na życie. Nie zasługujesz na…”

Tego było zbyt wiele. Stracił nad sobą kontrolę, pozwalając więzionym od dawna emocjom zawładnąć jego ciałem. Momentalnie dopadła go rozpacz – głęboka, kumulowana przez te wszystkie długie lata. Nie próbował jej powstrzymywać, nie miał już sił. Niech się dzieje, co chce. W tej chwili przestało mu zależeć na jakiejkolwiek sympatii ze strony matki. I tak nigdy by nie uzyskał. Nie musiał się więc już starać. Nie musiał próbować. Mógł czekać spokojnie, aż to wszystko się skończy. Być może gdy zniknie z tego świata, Varra nareszcie będzie szczęśliwa.

Zalała go potężna fala żalu. Znieruchomiałe płuca drgnęły, domagając się oddechu. Lód, w który niespodziewanie zmieniło się letnie powietrze, wypełnił jego pierś, kłując go i raniąc niczym setki maleńkich ostrzy. Błękitne oczy przestały widzieć, gdy strumień słonych łez zamazał zupełnie otaczający go obraz. Z gardła dobył mu się szloch, pełne boleści westchnienie. Osen zadławił się kolejnym łykiem powietrza. Jego drobnym ciałkiem targnęły nagłe dreszcze.

Jedynie nogi nie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i w jakiś sposób utrzymywały jego mizerną postać w pionie. Potem zaczęły się cofać – krok po kroku, coraz szybciej w stronę wyjściowych drzwi.

W końcu chłopiec rzucił się biegiem przed siebie i wypadł z domu. Zignorował krzyki matki, która kazała mu natychmiast zawrócić. Nie zamierzał się odwracać – i tak nie zniósłby w tej chwili jej widoku. Nie dostrzegał też, dokąd biegnie, bo łzy zamgliły jego wizję. Ale nie dbał o to. Był gotów tak biec, aż padnie. Aż się do reszty wykończy. Aż…

Uderzenie było nagłe i niespodziewanie mocne. Upadłby na ścieżkę z ostrych kamieni, ciężko się przy tym raniąc, gdyby tylko nie złapały go i nie podtrzymały czyjeś silne ręce.

– Hej, dokąd tak pędzisz?

Oszołomiony Osen cofnął się o pół kroku. Łzy spłynęły z jego powiek i był w stanie zobaczyć osobę, na którą niechcący wpadł. Jednak na wysokości swoich oczu miał tylko ciemnozieloną szatę i musiał unieść skołowaną głowę, by spostrzec twarz postaci.

Stał nad nim mężczyzna – bardzo młody, mógł mieć najwyżej dwadzieścia parę lat – o łagodnych, kyraliańskich rysach. Oczy miał jasnobrązowe, o barwie jedynie odrobinę jaśniejszej od potarganych wiatrem włosów. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało ciekawość, a uniesione wysoko brwi – zdumienie.

Osen zdziwił się, jak wiele szczegółów zdążył zauważyć w wyglądzie tego człowieka. Przyglądał mu się bowiem tylko przez kilka sekund, kiedy obaj stali w miejscu, zszokowani niespodziewaną kolizją. Jednak kiedy tylko dobiegł go wściekły głos matki, rozpacz znowu go ogarnęła, a instynkt nakazał biec dalej. Ale nie miał takiej możliwości – mężczyzna zablokował mu drogę na wąskiej ścieżce. Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki Varry – miał wrażenie, że cała ziemia się od nich trzęsie – i wiedział już, że nie zdąży od niej uciec. Panika chwyciła go za serce, przed oczami mignęły mu wyobrażenia, jakie okropności może teraz uczynić mu matka. Przeraził się – Varra za nic nie wybaczy mu takiego zachowania. Ukarze go surowiej niż kiedykolwiek. Może wyrzuci go z domu. Może nawet zabije…

Żwir zachrzęścił na ścieżce i ostatnia szansa chłopca na ucieczkę prysła bezpowrotnie. Było za późno. Już po nim. Powinien przygotować się na swój marny koniec.

Ale on, w akcie desperacji, zrobił jedyną rzecz, na jaką pozwolił mu otępiały umysł.

Czując, jak piekące łzy na nowo przysłaniają mu oczy, Osen zacisnął mocno powieki. A potem odwrócił się do mężczyzny i objął go w pasie, przyciskając mocno głowę do jego piersi.

*

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie było krzyku, nie było bólu. A jedynie ciepłe, mocne ramiona, które owinęły się wokół niego, chroniąc go przed gniewem matki i przed całym złem tego świata.

– Hej, spokojnie – odezwał się cichy, kojący głos. Ręka o długich palcach pogładziła włosy chłopca. – Już dobrze. Nic się nie stało.

Osen otworzył załzawione oczy i poczuł przy swojej twarzy miękki materiał. Usłyszał rytmiczne uderzenia serca swojego wybawiciela. Pozwolił sobie odetchnąć głębiej i spróbował nadać swojemu szalejącemu serduszku podobny, spokojniejszy rym. Mężczyzna miał rację. Już nic mu nie groziło. Matka nie ośmieli się go teraz dopaść, wyrwać z chroniącego go uścisku. Był bezpieczny, przynajmniej w tej chwili.

W zupełności mu to wystarczyło.

Mężczyzna odsunął się o pół kroku. Przyklęknął na ziemi, aby móc swobodnie spojrzeć chłopcu w oczy. Jego dłonie spoczęły na ramionach malca.

Nagle Osena olśniło. Ten człowiek był _magiem_! Najprawdziwszym magiem Uzdrowicielem! Co prawda jego młody wiek wskazywał, że prawdopodobnie dopiero skończył studia, ale tak bliskie spotkanie z kimś obdarzonym mocą było dla chłopca jak najbardziej niesamowity sen.

Przeszedł go mimowolny dreszcz. Nigdy nie widział maga, ale zawsze wyobrażał ich sobie jako poważnych, surowych ludzi, którzy patrzą na wszystkich z pogardą i wywyższają się bardziej niż członkowie najzamożniejszych Domów. Ale teraz, kiedy wpatrywał się tego młodzieńca, dostrzegał w jego oczach jedynie ciepło, sympatię i troskę.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał łagodnie Uzdrowiciel. Osen otworzył usta, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. W gardle nadal grzęzły my łzy, więc pokiwał tylko głową.

Mag uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Na pewno? Ci, z którymi jest wszystko w porządku zazwyczaj nie biegają na oślep ze łzami w oczach.

Osen spuścił głowę. Na jego blade policzki wpełzł mimowolny rumieniec.

– Bardzo przepraszam – powiedział cicho, nagle zawstydzony. – Nie chciałem na pana wpaść…

– Ależ nie mam ci tego za złe – przerwał mu Uzdrowiciel ze śmiechem. Uniósł dwoma palcami podbródek chłopca, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. – Zastanawia mnie tylko, co cię tak bardzo wystraszyło. Możesz mi powiedzieć?

– Ja…

– Tutaj jesteś, ty żałosne stworzenie! – Osen drgnął, kiedy dobiegł go rozwścieczony głos matki. Odruchowo przysunął się do maga. – Wydaje ci się, że możesz sobie tak bezczelnie…

Varra wyszła zza osłaniającego ich żywopłotu i zatrzymała się raptownie. Słowa zamarły jej na ustach, gdy jej piwne oczy padły na Uzdrowiciela. Młodzieniec podniósł się powoli z klęczek i wyprostował. Jego twarz przybrała bardziej poważny, nieufny wyraz.

Varra zachwiała się nieco, kłaniając się przed magiem. Z roztargnieniem wygładziła sukienkę i przeczesała palcami ciemne włosy.

– Dzień dobry, Mistrzu. – Starała się, by jej głos był opanowany, lecz Osen zdołał w nim wyczuć kilka drobnych załamań. Szczerze zdziwiła go jej postawa. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział matki tak… ugrzecznionej. – Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt?

Uzdrowiciel odpowiedział jej zdawkowym ukłonem.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy należy tu mówić o zaszczycie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jedynie przechodziłem tą drogą, aż tu nagle… – Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie na kryjącego się za nim chłopca.

Osen nie spuszczał z oczu fałszywie uprzejmej matki. Zapewne próbowała jedynie odegrać przed magiem jakąś rolę, wyglądać na szlachciankę, dostojną panią z wyższych sfer. Nie ufał tej kreacji, tej masce, która w każdej chwili mogła pęknąć i odsłonić prawdziwe, mroczne oblicze Varry z Domu Sair.

A maska ta pęknie z pewnością, kiedy tylko Uzdrowiciel odejdzie. Chłopca nagle przeraziła ta perspektywa. Impulsywnie złapał się rękawa zielonej szaty. Wiedział, że zachowuje się wyjątkowo dziecinnie, ale być może w ten sposób choć przez chwilę uchroni się przed nadciągającym gniewem matki.

Varra zdawała się dopiero teraz zauważyć syna. Jej jasne dotąd policzki oblały się rumieńcem.

– Ach, on… – Zaśmiała się niezręcznie. – Najmocniej za niego przepraszam, od rana zachowuje się jakby postradał rozum – wytłumaczyła. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje…

Mag pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu, patrząc z uwagą na chłopca. Najwyraźniej nie do końca wierzył kobiecie.

– Rozumiem… – odparł spokojnie. – Chyba faktycznie coś jest z nim nie w porządku. Dawno nie widziałem tak rozgoryczonego dziecka. – W jego spojrzeniu na powrót pojawiła się troska. – Jak zakładam, to pani syn?

Varra zawahała się, a Osenowi załomotało serduszko. Czy matka znowu się go wyprze?

Ku jego szczeremu zdumieniu, skinęła krótko głową.

– Tak. – Nie udało jej się do końca zatuszować niechęci w głosie.

Uzdrowiciel uniósł nieznacznie brwi. Najwyraźniej zaniepokoiła go ta informacja. Zmierzył Varrę wzrokiem, jakby chciał wyczytać z jej postawy, czy mówiła prawdę.

– A więc zapewne pani wie… co doprowadziło go do takiego stanu. – Było to raczej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, ale Varra i tak szybko – zbyt szybko – zaprzeczyła.

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia. Ale nie jestem też zaskoczona, przecież dzieci w jego wieku mają swoje humorki… – Mówiła jednym tchem, coraz bardziej zagubiona we własnych kłamstwach. Jednak tym razem Uzdrowiciel nawet nie próbował jej wierzyć. Jego oblicze przybrało surowszy wyraz.

– Proszę wybaczyć moją śmiałość, ale… matka powinna wiedzieć, dlaczego jej syn nagle wybiega z płaczem z domu.

Varra skrzywiła się mimowolnie, słysząc te słowa zestawione ze sobą. Matka. Syn. _Jej_ syn. Osen się wzdrygnął, widząc pierwsze szczeliny w jej masce.

– A więc skoro pani _nie wie_ , co dolega chłopcu – podjął mag – może ja spróbuję się dowiedzieć?

Kobieta momentalnie pobladła. Doskonale wiedziała o zdolności magów do czytania w myślach. Gdyby zostawiła Osena sam na sam z tym człowiekiem, dowiedziałby się o niej absolutnie wszystkiego: tego, jak traktowała syna, jak była dla niego okrutna, jak go zaniedbywała. Uzdrowiciel mógłby donieść o tym wszystkim Gildii, a Gildia królowi… I nawet jeśli te instytucje nie interesowały się zazwyczaj życiem zwykłych mieszkańców Imardinu, zapewne nie omieszkałyby tym razem podjąć jakichś radykalnych kroków. Być może odebraliby jej dziecko a ją postawili przed sądem.

Lecz chłopiec był pewien, że to nie procesu najbardziej się obawiała.

Gdyby Uzdrowiciel przekazał wieści Gildii, wszyscy dowiedzieliby się o istnieniu Osena. Spokrewnione z Sairami Domy poznałyby prawdę o synu wygnanej Varry. Kobieta sprowadziłaby jeszcze większą hańbę na swoją rodzinę. A na to nie mogła sobie pozwolić.

– Ależ nie będzie takiej potrzeby – wydukała, zdobywając się na sztuczny uśmiech. – Sama porozmawiam z chłopcem. Naprawdę, nie musisz się kłopotać, Mistrzu…?

– Lorlenie – powiedział sucho mag. – I obawiam się, że jednak muszę poświęcić malcowi kilka minut. To nie będzie żaden kłopot, proszę się nie martwić. Przecież Uzdrowiciele mają służyć pomocą w każdy możliwy sposób.

Ramiona Varry opadły, gdy dotarło do niej, że przegrała. Nie mogła się spierać z magiem, nawet tak młodym. Westchnęła bezgłośnie, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku.

– Może najpierw spytajmy chłopca, czy ma ochotę na jakiekolwiek dyskusje – rzekła powoli. Osen wyczuł skrywaną w jej głosie groźbę. – Bądź co bądź, nadal jest rozgoryczony. Nie sądzę, by był w stanie teraz z kimkolwiek rozmawiać…

– Ależ nie ma najmniejszego problemu, mogę przyjść późnej – uciął mag. – Chociaż, ma pani rację, najlepiej będzie go zapytać. – Spuścił wzrok i odnalazł spojrzenie Osena. Malec zobaczył w jego oczach czułość tak wielką, że prawie się zachłysnął. Jeszcze nigdy nikt tak na niego nie patrzył – bez pogardy. Bez nienawiści. – A więc? – spytał mężczyzna. – Chcesz ze mną chwilę pomówić, chłopcze? Oczywiście nie będę się narzucał, jeśli nie masz ochoty, ale… – Spojrzał ukradkiem na Varrę i dodał ciszej: – Mam przeczucie, że będziesz tego potrzebował.

Osen odkleił wzrok od maga i zerknął szybko na matkę. Stała na ścieżce, wciąż niezdrowo blada i roztrzęsiona. Chłopiec nie był pewien, czy drży ze strachu czy ze złości – zapewne z obu po trosze.

Nagle ich spojrzenia się spotkały i malec się wzdrygnął. Z oczu Varry emanowała wściekłość, ale Osen zobaczył tam coś jeszcze: ostrzeżenie. Domyślił się, co to oznacza: jeżeli zgodzi się pójść z magiem, matka nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Zemści się, zamieni jego życie w piekło. Powinien odmówić. Powinien wycofać się i nie zaprzątać Uzdrowicielowi głowy. Powinien zachowywać się, jakby nic złego się nie stało.

Ale… dlaczego miałby?

Gdzieś na dnie jego złamanego serduszka zaczynała tlić się nadzieja, że mag nie przyszedł do niego bez powodu. Może to los, może przeznaczenie go tu sprowadziło. Może jakaś magiczna siła postanowiła ulitować się nad chłopcem. A on nie potrafił zrezygnować z tej – być może jedynej – szansy.

Nie _zamierzał_ z niej rezygnować.

Osen zamrugał, aby ostatnie strugi łez spłynęły z jego powiek. Odetchnął głęboko i wyprostował się. Spojrzał matce w oczy tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w nie nie patrzył. W jego spojrzeniu drzemała pewność siebie. Odwaga. Bunt.

Nie obchodziło go, co się stanie, gdy Uzdrowiciel odejdzie. Liczyła się tylko chwila obecna. Chwila, w której Osen po raz pierwszy w życiu nie był zdany na łaskę Varry. Po raz pierwszy dano mu wolność. Wybór. A on dokonał już wyboru.

– Tak – szepnął, bo jedynie na tyle pozwoliło mu zdławione łzami gardło. Odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok w stronę maga. Powtórzył głośniej: – Tak, proszę. Chciałbym porozmawiać.

Na twarzy Uzdrowiciela odmalowała się ulga. Uśmiechnął się do chłopca, jakby dumny z jego decyzji. Następnie rzucił Varze wymowne spojrzenie. Kobieta wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zemdleć, ale wciąż dumnie trzymała się na nogach. Zdobyła się na wymuszony ukłon.

– A zatem, tędy proszę – wymamrotała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Zapraszam na filiżankę sumi.

Odwróciła się i odeszła zamaszystym krokiem. Uzdrowiciel wyciągnął rękę w stronę Osena, lecz malca zaczęła już opuszczać odwaga. Gwałtownie pojął konsekwencje swojej decyzji. Przecież mag nie będzie go ochraniał wiecznie. Porozmawiają chwilę, a potem on odejdzie, zostawiając chłopca na pastwę losu i… rozwścieczonej Varry. Tym razem matka nie będzie mieć dla niego krztyny litości. Jeśli istniały jakieś granice jej tolerancji dla syna, to Osen właśnie je przekroczył.

Chłopczyk skulił się w sobie. Jego ręka zadrżała, jakby nie był w stanie ująć dłoni Mistrza. Mag zauważył jego wahanie i przyklęknął przy nim. Objął go ramieniem i ten gest nieco uspokoił malca.

– Nie bój się już – powiedział miękko. – Czegokolwiek tak się obawiałeś, już minęło. Wszystko w porządku. Pójdziemy do twojego domu i opowiesz mi, co cię tak wystraszyło. Zamkniemy się w jakimś pokoju z dala od twojej mamy. Potrafię rzucić zaklęcie wygłuszające, więc nie podsłucha ani słowa. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo. – Znajdziemy lekarstwo na twoje lęki. A teraz chodź. – Wziął chłopca za rękę. Jego dłoń była gładka i przyjemnie ciepła.

Lorlen dźwignął się z klęczek i poprowadził Osena w stronę domu. Malec dreptał o krok za nim, ściskając kurczowo jego rękę, jakby była jego jedynym drogowskazem.

Gdy szli razem przez ogród, Osen powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Zagrożenie, jakie stanowiła Varra, stało się nagle odległe. Poruszył palcami i zorientował się, że jego dłoń również staje się ciepła. Uśmiechnął się, nie do końca świadom, że właśnie doświadczył działania uzdrowicielskiej mocy.

A kiedy przekraczał próg swojego domu, po raz pierwszy w życiu zrobił to bez lęku.

**Author's Note:**

> A teraz będzie coś, co fachowo nazywa się bodajże notą odautorską.  
> Czytając "Trylogię Czarnego Maga" (a było to już parę lat temu), zwróciłam szczególną uwagę na postać Osena. Niby bohater trzecioplanowy, ale poczułam wobec niego sporą dawkę sympatii. I bardzo mnie wzruszyło to, jak - uwaga spojler do "Wielkiego Mistrza" - płakał po śmierci Lorlena. Tę dwójkę najwyraźniej łączyła jakaś bardzo bliska relacja. Ja jednak nie skłaniałam się w stronę relacji romantycznej, bardziej widziałam tu związek mistrz-uczeń. Zawsze też wyobrażałam sobie Osena jako młodego chłopca, a wręcz jako dziecko.  
> Oczywiście to tylko moja interpretacja, ale z książek nie da się wiele więcej o nim dowiedzieć (przynajmniej z pierwszej trylogii, bo przyznaję się, że sequela nie czytałam). Toteż od kilku lat tworzyłam sobie w głowie jego historię. A teraz nadszedł czas, by ją spisać.  
> A, i jeszcze ciekawostka. Jak się wklepie "Osen" w tłumacza Google, wyskoczy nam tłumaczenie z japońskiego "zanieczyszczenie". Drogą luźnych skojarzeń i synonimów doszłam do "skazy" czy "szramy". Może to nie dokładnie to samo, ale jak najbardziej pasuje. Może w świecie "Gildii" imiona mają znaczenie? :P  
> Serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dobrnęli aż dotąd! Niech moc będzie z Wami!  
> ~Lauren


End file.
